SteelDollS Embarks Upon An Epic Quest
by SteelDolls
Summary: The melodious and perfect (very very straight, male) Mary Sue, "S" returns and embarks upon an adventurous journey with his friends, the Vocaloids, and his lover Kaito, on certain trials and trevails. WARNINGS adventure, adult language, terribly written, OC x Kaito yaoi, OOCness, fire, take a lesson from this


"I have now written a Masterpiece," S stated grandly in a deep, booming voice that reverbrated through the crotches of all of the Vocaloids, who gazed upon him in sighing adoradtion. Lua orgasmd spontaneously from the sherr beautiousness of S's male voice. It was something to behold, and her breasts quivered in joy.

"Master, you are amazing! This is the best work of fanfiction anybody has ever writtten. Not only are you the most popular Vocaloid after joining us and exceeding Miku in the number One spot afte two days, but now you have be come a famous author. Or you will be," Kaito blushed and toes the ground. S was so perefect, he loved the man so much. Even though S was very, very straight, but Kaito's mouth watered from the desire to perform fellation on his glistening lovestcick.

"All that is left to do is to post it online, where evryone can see it, because my work is perfection," S nodded sagely and clicked a button, and the new fanfiction was posted. Instantly a review came in. The Vocaloids exclaimed and gathered close to read it all at the sam eitme.

"This needs to be 1,000 words or more," Len read aloud from the screen, and his brow creased in confusion. "S why does it say that? I thought there could be any length of story."

"That is true, Len, no one can tell you the right way to make your story. Of ourse you should speelcheck it and use propr grammer. But it can be any length. Especially this story, which I have listed here as a 'drabble' to prevent confusion. Do you see?" S smiled at the smaller blonde Vocaloid male and patted his head.

"What is a drabble S" Meiko asked plaintvely.

"The is a short work of words where there is a short chapter, it can be even less than a hundred words, or not have a complete plot in it. Some drabbles are long and contain as much as 500 words or more!" S gestured expansively and knocked over a flower pot. It crushed a tiny beetle that was carrying away the crown of darkness to plunge the world into endless night for all infinity and cause all plants evetywhere to wither end die from lack of sun, and then everyone to starve.

"That is all in a days work," S airly proclaimed afetr saving the earth yet again with the power of the goddess earth allmother which was his because he had said the magical words in teh secret room a while ago in a previous story.

Kaito's eyes shone. His Master S the Vocaloid was just wonderful. He gently kissed S with much passion and licked at the man's pearly white razor sharp fangs, and mewled in pleasure as the sharp fangs cut his tongue slightly and blood splaterd everywhere. S licked up all the blood and sucked Kaito's tongue; it was so delicious, his loins caught on fire and underneath his clothes his bejewled nutsack glistened with lust and power.

"There is no time for that, S! You must explain to this person who does not know that people can express their creativity however they want in the magical land of fanfiction! We must work together! It is the only way we will improve as people," Miku begged with tears in her teal eyes. S reluctantly pulled away from Kaito and places a bandaid on his bleeding tongue.

"You are right, Miku. I must be responsible to correct everyone who is wrong on the internet. Th first thing I will do is explain in a friendly and kind manner to this person." And so S composed a beautiful tapestry of words and explained things. Then he wrote another masterpiece and posted it.

"Oh! Master you received another review you are wonderful," Luka murmured close to S's creamy ear, and the many cocks inside her mouth tickled him gently as she spoke. "That same person posted the exact same review on your new beautiful storu but I do not know why they would do that. You have already explained that it can be less than 1,000 words and it is just okay, because there are no word limitations on the imagination!"

"There is nothing for it, Luka," S sighed a deep and heavy sigh. "Despite all my efforts, some people do not want to be saved. I will simply have to block them, and remove the review."

"That makes me feel bad, S, because we should all get along and work together," Rin and Len hugged each other and ate banannas and oranges, and sometimes, just to mix it up, they also ate an apple or a pineapple. S hung his head, very sad.

"I know guys. But there is nothing else to do. this person wants to be aggressive and force their ideas on others, and bully others with social pressure to do what they want. But the world is not like that, and I will not stand for harassment in any shape or form, so even though it is with a heavy heart, I must do this thing. I only pray that this lost soul finds its way," S clicked the block button with a heavy heart and then everyone had ice cream. Because ice cream is for when you are sad and want to improve your sadness by eating something sweet and cold and frozen and delicious, with whipped cream and marashino cherries, and sometimes with chocolate or rainbow sprinkles.

Len had a banana split and Rin had an orange creamsicle, but then Len decided he wanted a bana split a la flambe and lit his ice cream on fire. But then Len caught on fire and screamed, it hurt so bad that he cried.

"No! Please someone! Save Len!" Rin screamed too and tried to put out the flames with her hands and she caught on fire too. Meiko took a fire extinguisher from the wall and doused them in the chemicals but the chemicals were full of acid and lice and the twins screamed more as their skin began melting and itching all at the same time and lice crawled into their tearducts and up their noses as they screamed and cried.

"Stand back Kaito," S instructed and poured Kaito's ice cream all over the twins. The milk from the ice cream deactivated the acid and suffocated the lice.

"NOOO MY AISU!" Kaito screamed and writhed on the floor in torment, "Why Master, I love you and ice cream so much, why

Sobbing, Kaito hid his face in his beautiful long coat and cried. Miku took Len and Rin to the showrr and put bandaids on their injuries. S squatted near Kaito and stroked his soft, beautiful, shining blue hair. It felt like silk through his long pefrect fingers.

"Shh, Kaito, I had to do it, to save your friends. You love them more than ice cream, don't you?" S asked softly in a kind, melodious voice that resembled cats pissing on an electric fence.

"NO! I DON'T" Kaito wailed even though S knew it was not true

"I will get you a whole container for ice cream just for you, Kaito, because I love you. But first I must embrk on a quest. An epic quest. And I need you Kaito, will you be by my side?" S asked quietly in a noble, loving tone.

"YEs I will follow you and where and be with you, Master" Kaito hicupped and raised slowly and hugged S. It felt wonderful, but he was still very devastated by the loss of the ice cream. "I love you so much too Master, you are my dream guy."

"I love you Kaito," S said passiontely and kissed Kaito all over. The bluenette shivered in love and lust, and orgasmed five times in a row, leaving him a quivering mess. Maste rlicked his lips.

"Mm Kaito you taste better and sweeter than the nicesy ice cream," The loving tones caressed Kaito's ears and the blue haired Vocaloid male shivered on longing. He wanted to do the same to S that S just did for him. But there was no time for that now. There was a quest to be adventured upon.

"Len and Rin are okay now," Miku and Luka announced, and Gakupo stood in the corner playing with a dead spider. "We are ready to go on your quest with you, S but first. can we sing a song, we need to make another number 1 single for the popular charts."

"Okay" S sighed heavily and they all sang together a new song that Meiko had just written. They didn't need to practice it or anything because S nailed it perectly on the first shot like usual. The song instantly started to play on the radio and streaming on the internets and rose to number 1 in the charts, and everybody screamed like crazy fans wherever they went. But S never let it go to his head, because he was a cool and classy guy like that.

"Okay. It is now adventure time," S stated and rose fluidly to the door, seeking the answers to his prayers. The Vocaloids went on many journeys and went through much things. Eventually they landed back in a town with internet again and Master checked the status of his story.

There was another review from the same person it was the same eview demanding 1,000 words or more for any story even a drabble. But it was on a mule account so S blocked that too. And he reposted the story, upsetting the delicate natural balance of the location of the story in the update list but doing nothing else. Stil even this minor thing made S sigh he did not like to inconvenience anybody with the location of a story being moved super slightly over the course of several hours in a fandom that could have as many as 10 new stories posted in a 24-hour period.

"Do not sigh S, you are doig the right thing, you should not have to be harassed by someboy leik this who is obviously just being an asshat now, despite that you tried so hard to friend them at first but now they are just being a bully and there is no way they do not know it," Gakupo spoke up in a timid voice and fiddled with wildflowers. They were lavender and beautiful, and he touched their petals delicately with his eyes cast down in sorrow for S. The petfcet man did not desrve this. He desrved lots of love from Kaito and only undying adoration from everybody and to never receive anything like concrit in a review either even

"I am sorry, Gakupo, do not be sad," S tilted the purplette's chin up and stroked his hair. Kaito got jealous and his eyes turned red.

"What are you doing Master! You only need me!" and stabbed Gakupo through the side of the neck with an ice pick he got from somewhere, then chopped up his body with a stord that looked like a giant ice cream.

"Kaito, that was very naughty, now Gakupo is dead!" S said, appalled. "I am going to have to spank you for yhis. naked."

Oh," Kaito said with wide eyes that returned to their normal blue color though his clothes were splattered with blood.

S blocked the new mule account and reposted the story again. Then he pulled Kaito's blood-soaked pants down and fondled the bluenette lovingly on the ass and testicles. The skin was so soft and pliable and smooth, S could not resist but to take a literal bite and he sunk his fangs deep,y into one of Kaitos asscheeks, loving the squeal and sound and taste of his beautiful blood. After a while he was sated and he spanked Kaito with his hands until both his palm and Kaito's butt was cherry red. Kaito's teary eyes and yelping sounds were very sexual, and S shivered in need and want for the sexy male.

"Kaito, please... do it like you did before. Lick my bedazzled nads, and suck me all the way down into your throat so I can give you my cream, baby," S sighed in lust and kissed Kaito passiontelyl. The bluenette moaned and rubbed his body against the heroic man. S paused for a second to see that a new mule had posted the same thing on his story again, so he deleted, reposted, and blocked that mule too. Someone else posted that if he kept removing the reviews by reposting the story, that he might lose his account. But S knew better. There was no such rule like that. And reposting only applied to posting the same fiction multiple places across different fandoms and changing the names of the characters. This person was also just trying to control him, and it was really pretty stupid, becausr the only thing that was happening from him removing and republishing his story was to fight crime that is, the crime of cyber-bullying, and S would not give up without a fight, because he was more stubborn than a dumb heckler.

Plunging his proud, 13.5" dick that was 3 inches wide into Kaito's willing throat, S moaned loudly and lustily. It felt amaxing. The muscles squeezing him were so strong nd sucking all the passion out of his sparkling testicles. Flinging his head back with a snarl and a heady cry, S ejaculated down into Kaito's stomach, making it swell slightly and filling the sweet sexy bluenette up fully with his cum. A little trail dribbles out of the side of Kaitos mouth as S removed his flaccid dick, clening his fuckrod on a piece of silk edged in pure leaf gold.

"Kaito you are the best," S wiped the cum fromt he side of his mouth and kissed him deeply. Kaito sighed and moaned and clung to his Master in love and adoration.

"Is the adventure over now, Master?" Kaito asked shyly. He wanted to get ice cream.

"Let me check. Well. Nobody has posted that review for 13 minutes. I think we are a-ok now. But if tomorrow we wake up and the battle rejoins, Kaito... Miku... Len and Rin and Meiko... everyone... we will have to be annoyed and delete and re-post the story once again, until everything is solved, and the terror is over." S stood tall, his crystal jewled nuts shining in the light, with a hand on his hip. A small breeze flew through the room and made his long hair move majestically. Then they all went to bed. The end.

OR IS IT?!1 :O


End file.
